As society becomes more mobile, the use of wireless communication devices is growing rapidly because they can provide people with real time information. The increasingly miniaturized components being employed in these devices have led to the development of wireless devices that may be worn on or otherwise attached to a person's body.
People's expectations of a wireless communication device's aesthetic appearance often changes when they wear these types of devices. They often want the worn devices to look like traditionally worn artifacts or otherwise have a nice, aesthetically pleasing appearance. The wireless communication environment these devices are designed to operate in, however, may often limit the types of materials used in their manufacture. For instance, some materials may interfere with the reception of radio signals and their use in these devices is therefore avoided.